My Psychopath
by AntisepticThroatLozenges
Summary: 'It's been over 3 hours since the car stopped moving. It was moving for another 3 hours before that, so as you can probably guess,the oxygen is getting dangerously low in here'Basically a whole lot of JDA. NOT slash.1st chap short,but next chaps longer.
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

**Jd POV**

_It's been over 3 hours since the car stopped moving. It was moving for another 3 hours before that, so as you can probably guess, the oxygen is getting dangerously low in here. I've been drifting in and out of consciousness ever since he hit me, so I'm guessing I've got a concussion, somewhere between grade 2 and grade 3. It's pretty dark in here, but I can clearly make out the marks and stains on the sides of the trunk. Blood, lots of it, and not all of it is mine, though I'd say a rather large percentage of it is. There are marks on the door, they look like claw marks, I can even see someone's nail, covered in blood, sticking out of the marks. Someone was pretty desperate to get out of here...I wonder what happened to them...No. I can't start thinking like that, I need to stay positive...well, as positive as one can stay in this situation. _

_Well, first of all, I gotta figure out what I know. I know that; _

_1. Some psychopath shoved me into the trunk of their car. _

_2. I'm pretty injured...as well as the possible concussion, I have a stab wound on my left side from where that bastard jammed a knife into me. _

_3. No one knows where I am. _

_4. I don't know where I am. _

_5. I don't know who did this to me, let alone why. _

_6. I can't get out (believe me, I've tried). _

_7. Basically...I'm in trouble._


	2. Chapter 2: Normal Day?

**_A/N Thanks for the reviews :) They've really inspired me to write more. Sorry It's taken so long for this chap, I've just been completely lost on ideas :L But I have a rough outline of what I'm writing now :] I was intending this chap to be much longer, but I just wanted to post SOMETHING, to let you know I haven't abandoned this story. _**

**_Btw, this is set in season 7-ish. JD has Sam, but him and Kim (that rhymes :P) aren't together anymore. Carla and Turk have Izzy. Dr Cox and Jordan are together and have Jack and little JD. I'm not sure if Elliot should be with JD in this fic, what do you guys think? I do like Jelliot, but I'll let you decideI think :L anyway, on with the story, please review. And I know I didn't say this in the last chapter but I OWN NOTHING. :} Enjoy _****  
**

Okay, so maybe it would help if I think back through my day(...or week, or whatever, I've no idea how I've been here) for anything at all that could somehow explain my predicament. The thing is, as far as I can remember, everything was perfectly normal, absolutely nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was a Monday, I think, and I'd just gotten to work after dropping Sam(who had stayed with me all weekend) off at Kim's...

_"Morning Carla" I chirped, approaching the nurses station with a tired but content grin.  
_

_"Oh, hey Bambi" She mumbled whilst filing through some files, seeming a lot less alert than usual.  
_

_A few seconds of silence passed as she handed me my charts.  
_

_"You okay?" I asked quietly.  
_

_"Huh? Oh, yeah, well, no. I didn't sleep much last night, and Turk and I have been working all day, so we had to leave Izzy with a babysitter. I guess I'm just being paranoid, but I don't like leaving her with a stranger. Plus I'm only half way through my 12 hour shift, and I haven't managed to have any lunch today." She said, trying too hide her anxiety by shooting me a reassuring smile, and adding, "But don't worry about me, I have tomorrow off to try and relax and take care of Izzy."  
_

_I nodded sympathetically, I understood now just how hard it was to be a parent, especially to a young baby.  
_

_"Well if there's anything I can ever do to help, just let me know."  
_

_"Thanks Bambi" She smiled, genuinely this time. I smiled back and set off to check on my ICU patients. 'A problem shared is a problem halved' I thought to myself as I approached my first patient of the day, Matt Jenkins', room. He had just come back from a holiday in Iceland, and what he thought was just a bad cough had developed into a bad case of pneumonia, though with the antibiotics and other medication we had him on, he was getting better by the day.  
_

_"Good afternoon Mr Jenkins, how are you feeling?"  
_

_He glared at me, then started coughing. Yeah, I forgot to tell you, Mr Jenkins wasn't a very pleasant man, he was in his mid 50s and seemed to hate young people. And people who asked him how he was feeling(though to be quite honest I don't think any of my ICU patients like it when I ask them that).  
_

_"Er, anyway, your lungs are far less inflamed than they were on Friday, so that's good, but you still have a lot of fluid in them so we're gonna have to keep you here for a few more days."  
_

_Mr Jenkins just nodded and glared at me until I left the room.  
_

_The rest of the day went pretty slow, and after 10 more hours of grumpy patients and angry doctors (though luckily not Doctor Cox, it was his day off) my shift was finally over.  
_

_I strolled out of the doors of sacred heart and towards my car, about to open the door when I noticed the tires, they were flat. All of them. I walked around my car to double check, but yes, they were all flat. I briefly wandered if this was the Janitors work, but my thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name-  
_

_"JD" Turk shouted for the sixth time, running over to me.  
_

_"Oh hey" I stuttered  
_

_"Are you oka..." The end of his sentence was cut off when he saw my car.  
_

_"Wow, what then hell happened?"  
_

_"I..I don't know, I only just got out here..."  
_

_After inspecting my car he turned back to me.  
_

_"I've just finished my shift, so if you want a ride back to your place...?"  
_

_"Sure, yeah, thanks. I guess I'll have to get this towed or something." I said as we walked to his car.  
_

_"Erm..." He mumbled as he dug his hands into his pockets "I can't find my keys. I might have left them in the OR, stay right there." He pointed as he ran back into the hospital.  
_

_It was then I heard a loud bang from the area my car was in, so I walked back over to it. There was nothing there though, so I turned to walk back to Turks car. But the moment I turned around I felt a sharp pain digging into my right side. I then started to turn back, only to have a heavy blunt object bashed into my head, repeatedly, until the world around me started to blur. The last thing I remember before I fell into unconsciousness was a loud slam, and then darkness.  
_


End file.
